First Surrender
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Hay malas primeras citas. Hay horribles primeras citas. Y luego está la primera cita de Harry Potter con el Lord Oscuro... [Tom/Harry]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Paimpont**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**. Ligero OoC. Fanfic hilarante. Humor. Slash. Tom/Harry.

* * *

**First Surrender**

Harry Potter paseó la vista nerviosamente por todo el jardín iluminado por la luna. No, nadie le había seguido hasta ahí. Bien. Por si alguien tenía la vaga idea de lo que iba a hacer... Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente hasta los antiguos escalones de piedra que conducían a la casa Riddle.

Para su sorpresa, la pesada puerta de roble se abrió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar.

—¡Viniste!— Un hombre joven con rizos oscuros estaba en la puerta, con los ojos de color gris plateado, grandes a través de la penumbra.

Harry le miró con curiosidad. Reconocía a Tom Riddle, por supuesto, de su encuentro con el recuerdo vago del diario, pero difícilmente hubiese esperado ver al Lord Oscuro en _esa_ forma esta noche. ¿Dónde estaban los ojos escarlata y el disfraz oscuro?

—Te ves diferente— susurró Harry al entrar en el gran salón. Su voz resonó extrañamente entre las paredes de mármol.

¿Era su imaginación o el Lord Oscuro parecía un poco avergonzado?

—Pensé que sería más fácil para que puedas cumplir con tu promesa si lucía a menos como a... bueno, ya sabes...

—¿Menos como a una serpiente? — Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, sí.

—Habría estado bien de cualquier manera— murmuró Harry —Además, _hice_ un juramento inquebrantable, así que no es como si pudiera arrepentirme de mis palabra.

—Lo sé— El chico de ojos plateados desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Estaba _avergonzado_? No. No, no había manera de que el Lord Oscuro alguna vez se avergonzara.

—No vas a matarme o a cualquiera de las personas cuyos nombres figuran en la lista que te di— dijo Harry en voz baja —y, a cambio, voy a... a pasar la noche contigo, según lo solicitado. Y vas a utilizarme como te plazca— arrastró su mano nerviosamente por su pelo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—De acuerdo— por alguna razón, el Lord Oscuro seguía mirando hacia el suelo. Tragó audiblemente —Bueno, es mejor que empecemos... entonces. ¿Quieres... er... un poco de vino?

—¿Un poco de qué?— Harry le miró fijamente. ¿Había oído bien?

—Vino. Tengo vino hecho por elfos, es el mejor... Sígueme— el Lord Oscuro llevó a Harry a un vasto salón en ruinas que aún mostraba rastros de antigua elegancia. Una redoma de vino apareció en una mesa y dos copas estaban dispuestas junto a un jarrón de cristal con una sola rosa roja en ella.

—Puedes hacer que... nuestro acuerdo... sea menos atemorizante para ti si consumes un poco de vino en primer lugar. Para ayudar a relajarte— el Lord Oscuro se acercó a la redoma y comenzó a verter el líquido carmesí rápidamente en las dos copas adornadas, derramando un poco en la mesa.

—No estoy asustado.

—Tú no... ¿no lo estás?— la mano temblorosa del Lord Oscuro golpeó torpemente el jarrón de cristal, que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

—Oh— el Lord Oscuro permaneció inmóvil por un momento, mirando fijamente a los fragmentos brillantes en el suelo —Oh. No quise hacer eso— se agachó para recoger los cristales rotos, pero en el momento siguiente, se enderezó con una maldición. La sangre fluía de su dedo.

—¿Te cortaste? — Harry se acercó y tomó la mano del Lord Oscuro.

—No. No es nada. Voy a... — el chico de rizos oscuros negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—¿Tom?— dijo Harry suavemente.

—¿Qué?— al parecer, al Lord Oscuro no le importaba ser llamado 'Tom' o estaba demasiado aturdido para darse cuenta. Qué curioso...

—Estás sangrando en el suelo.

—Oh— el Lord Oscuro miró el pequeño charco de color carmesí que se acumulaba en la alfombra. —Eso es... eso no es nada.

—_Tergeo_— Harry apuntó su varita a la mano del Lord Oscuro y la sangre dejó de fluir de inmediato.

—Pensé que habíamos dicho 'no varitas'... — murmuró Tom, mirando su mano.

—No, no lo hicimos— dijo Harry suavemente —Dijimos 'no lanzar maldiciones', pero no hablamos de hechizos en general. Debiste haber olvidado poner ese detalle.

—Yo no _olvido_— el Lord Oscuro miró fríamente a Harry —Soy el Lord Oscuro, el mago más poderoso con vida. No olvido cosas. Voy a tener que usar _mi_ varita después, por supuesto, una vez que estés en mi cama, con el fin de lanzar ciertos... er... hechizos. De esta manera, el dolor será menos insoportable cuando entre... en ti— tragó saliva. Sí, un color distinto se extendía sobre los altos pómulos altos.

—De acuerdo— Harry miró al joven atractivo frente a él. Aceptó la copa de vino que Tom le extendió y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Bueno, entonces... — Harry puso su copa boca abajo y aplastó su pelo rebelde con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Por Merlín, no hagas eso a tu cabello— el Lord Oscuro frunció el ceño de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— Harry miró a Tom, que se estaba sonrojando de un color rojo brillante.

—¿Por qué no? Porque... en cierto modo... amotucabello... como está— el Lord Oscuro tomó un gran trago de su vino y de inmediato empezó a ahogarse.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

Voldemort miró hacia otro lado —Dije que _no me importa_ si tu pelo se queda como está. Estoy a punto de forzarte y tu peinado es completamente irrelevante— su voz era fría, pero un poco inestable.

—Oh.

Tom Riddle puso su copa boca abajo y jugueteó con el borde de su túnica oscura por un momento. —Bueno, eh, podríamos comenzar, entonces. Acércate a mí, Harry.

Harry dio un paso más cerca obedientemente. Se detuvieron y se miraron en un silencio incómodo por un momento, y a Harry le pareció que el Señor Oscuro estaba temblando ligeramente.

Entonces Voldemort acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y apretó sus labios rápidamente contra Harry.

—Mmff— protestó Harry, retorciéndose salvajemente.

Tom dio un rápido paso atrás —¿Qué?— sus ojos de color gris plateado se agrandaron —¿Tienes dudas? ¿Tienes miedo de mí? Es... es un poco tarde para eso, Harry.

Harry se frotó los labios —No es eso, Tom, es sólo que... Bueno, eso fue más bien un horrible beso. De alguna manera, pensé que besarías mejor que eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a criticar el beso del Lord Oscuro? — Tom se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a Harry —¿Qué... qué hubo de malo en ello? — añadió vacilante, algo así como una idea de último momento.

Harry suspiró —Bueno, en realidad no fue un _beso_, fue sólo tu boca _empujando_ contra la mía. Más como un ataque que una caricia. Los besos se supone que son más suaves.

—¿Más suaves?

Tom empujó sus labios contra los de Harry de nuevo, esta vez más suave.

—Así está mejor... al menos no me dolió esta vez— murmuró Harry —Pero fue bastante aburrido.

—¿_Aburrido_?— Tom lo miró fijamente —Cómo te _atreves_... ¿Aburrido, cómo?

Harry miró con curiosidad —Sé que esta es una pregunta extraña de preguntar al Lord Oscuro. Pero, has besado gente antes, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Más veces de las que podrías contar— Tom se puso rojo brillante —Pero _eres_ el único que se ha quejado hasta ahora. Tal vez... tal vez puedas mostrarme cómo _crees_ que se debe hacer, entonces, ya que eres tan terriblemente exigente con estas cosas.

—Muy bien— fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse. Respiró hondo y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició los labios de Tom suavemente con los suyos. Dejó que su beso persistiera contra los labios del Lord Oscuro por un largo momento antes de que se echara hacia atrás.

—Oh...— suspiró Tom —Eso... eso no fue malo. Si... si te gustan ese tipo de besos, quiero decir.

Besó a Harry, lento.

—Aprendes rápido, Tom— Harry murmuró en el beso.

Tom dio un paso atrás, con un brillo triunfal en los ojos color gris plateado —¡Bien, entonces! Debemos continuar con el siguiente paso. Yo... probablemente deberías quitarte la ropa.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de plata ardiente y sonrió —Sólo si me ayudas— susurró.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Necesitas ayuda?— el Lord Oscuro le miró por un momento, luego asintió ligeramente —Sí, puedo hacer eso— comenzó a hurgar tímidamente los botones a la camisa de Harry. Harry permaneció inmóvil mientras el Lord Oscuro le desabrochó la camisa con dedos temblorosos.

—Tantos botones... ropa muggle estúpida— murmuró el Lord Oscuro por lo bajo —Oh... tu piel realmente es tan suave como parece— sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando su mano rozó el pecho de Harry bajo su ropa —Tu corazón está latiendo tan fuerte— una leve sonrisa bailó sobre su hermoso rostro por un momento —Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Arrancó con impaciencia la camisa de Harry, y un par de botones se fue volando. Los últimos estaban atorados, y Tom murmuró algunas palabras extraordinariamente malas ante la frustración mientras desgarraba la camisa.

—¡Aquí!— arrancó el resto de la camisa rápidamente, rasgando la tela en el proceso —¡Fuera! — arrojó la camisa lejos con todas sus fuerzas.

Al momento siguiente, ambos gritaron de dolor cuando afiladas astillas de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos desde arriba.

—Cuidado, ¡el candelabro está a punto de caer!— la voz de Tom sonó ronca mientras empujaba a Harry a un lado. Harry tropezó violentamente por la habitación y cayó sobre una silla. Un segundo después, un golpe ensordecedor sonó cuando el enorme candelabro de cristal cayó del techo y se hizo añicos contra el piso donde ellos habían estado un momento antes.

Harry vio con horror cómo las cientos de pequeñas velas del candelabro rodaron por la pesada alfombra, prendiéndole fuego. Reaccionó frenéticamente con varita —¡_Aguamenti_!

Corrientes de agua fluyeron de su varita, y las llamas vacilantes silbaron y se volvieron humo. Harry se tambaleó, tosiendo y jadeando, y se puso en pie.

—Eso no es bueno— el Lord Oscuro miraba, desconcertado, el desastre humeante en el piso —¿Qué tal... si vamos arriba?

Harry asintió en silencio.

—Bueno— el Lord Oscuro envolvió con sus brazos la cintura desnuda de Harry —Ven aquí, entonces— un instante después, Harry se sintió arrastrado por un par de brazos fuertes y lo levantaron del suelo.

—A mi dormitorio...— susurró Tom, su mirada de plata fundida persistente en la piel de Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, con el corazón desbocándose de su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y se dejó llevar por los primeros pasos hacia su huida masiva por los escalones de mármol que conducían al piso superior.

Tom miró su rostro mientras lo llevaba suavemente en sus brazos hasta la escalera —Oh, Merlín— susurró —Tus ojos... realmente parecen esmeraldas— un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando se tropezó con un escalón y se tambaleó.

—¡Ouch!— Harry gimió cuando lo dejó caer y quedó en una más bien poco elegante postura contra el suelo de mármol al pie de la escalera.

—Pero qué... ah, carajo, ¡me olvidé de la estúpida baldosa suelta!— murmuró Tom y se apresuró hacia Harry —¿Te hice daño?

—Mhmmm— Harry se frotó el trasero con cautela —Ya sabes, siempre pensé que el Lord Oscuro me mataría un día – aunque nunca pensé que sería al dejarme caer por un tramo de escaleras.

—Déjame ver— Tom aflojó los pantalones de Harry rápidamente —Oh, Merlín, tienes moretones por todas partes. Aquí, déjame...— sacó su varita del bolsillo y murmuró unos hechizos rápidos. Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de Harry —¿Se siente mejor?

—Mucho mejor— suspiró Harry. El toque de Tom envió una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su piel —Bueno, ya que tienes mis pantalones abajo, bien podríamos empezar a trabajar con... ya sabes...

Tom palideció por un momento —Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Prepárate, entonces. Supongo que has hecho esto antes, ¿Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse —Bueno, no. Ser perseguido por el Lord Oscuro me ha mantenido muy ocupado, y los exámenes y una cosa y la otra, en realidad nunca he tenido tiempo de...

—¿En serio?— la cara de Tom se rompió en una amplia sonrisa —¿Esta será tu primera vez?

Harry tragó —Sí— besó a Tom suavemente en los labios —Es... será tu primera vez, también, ¿no? Sólo es una suposición...

Tom se sonrojó con fuerza —¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas–? No es como si la gente no me encontrara atractivo, ya sabes, ni siquiera en mi forma más serpentina. Bellatrix con frecuencia me ha rogado que vaya a su cama, en realidad.

Harry pasó los dedos por los oscuros rizos, y Tom suspiró suavemente —Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...— Tom parecía claramente avergonzado —Esto... ser el Lord Oscuro consume bastante tiempo, también, ya ves, y se termina teniendo muy poco tiempo libre...— frunció el ceño —Yo, por supuesto, lanzaré hechizos de memoria en ti después de nuestro encuentro, por lo que _no_ serás capaz de decirle a nadie sobre esto.

Harry echó los brazos alrededor de Tom y se rió —Está bien, Tom. Sin hechizos de memoria, por favor. Quiero recordar esto. Quiero _recordarte_...— dejó un rastro de besos por el cuello de Tom.

—Oh, Merlín. Eso se siente... Oh— las manos de Tom rozaron la piel de Harry y desgarró el resto de la ropa.

—Quítate la ropa— murmuró Harry contra la boca de Tom, y para su gran satisfacción, el Lord Oscuro obedeció inmediatamente. Harry profundizó el beso y fue recompensado con un gemido incoherente del Lord Oscuro. Harry podía sentir el pene duro de Tom presionando contra él, y se restregó contra la cálida piel de Tom, cada vez más frenéticamente mientras lo besaba desordenada y profundamente.

—¡Mf!— Tom hizo un pequeño sonido estrangulado —Oh, Merlín. Oh. Eso es... No, detente. Oh, no, me voy a venir, yo...— un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, y Harry sintió algo cálido y húmedo sobre él. La sensación de que el Lord Oscuro se corriera sobre él era demasiado para Harry, y él mismo terminó un momento después, con un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

—Eso... eso no debía ocurrir— susurró Tom —Pero, dulce Merlin, se sintió bien...— su respiración era entrecortada —Yo... supongo que has cumplido tu promesa ahora. Eres libre de irte si quieres...— apartó la vista rápidamente.

Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza —Creo que sería muy imprudente, Tom.

—¿Imprudente?

—Bueno, de acuerdo a nuestro juramento inquebrantable, tenías que forzarme. No estoy muy seguro de que lo que acabamos de hacer cuenta como "forzamiento"... Arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas si rompemos un juramento inquebrantable ¿no es así? No creo querer una oportunidad así. Tal vez deberíamos continuar esto en tu cama.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tom —Muy bien— se puso de pie y observó vacilante hacia Harry. Luego se inclinó y besó a Harry rápidamente en la parte superior de la cabeza.

El Lord Oscuro suspiró —Perfecto. Siempre he querido hacerlo. Ahora, sobre esto de _forzarte_, ¿crees que sea algo que se puede lograr en una sola noche, o es probable que sea un proceso más largo?

Harry rió y tomó la mano de Tom —Como se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte, en realidad, creo que sería sabio errar por el lado de la seguridad, ¿no crees?

Tom sonrió —Absolutamente.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

¿Ven? Les dije que habría oneshots para leer :)

Juro que no podía avanzar la traducción sin imaginarme a éstos dos dando sus tropiezos y reír por ello... esperemos que al final, se hayan ido por el 'proceso largo'.

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_ Y recuerden que aprecio mucho los reviews que me dejan. *-*

**And thank you very much Paimpont for allowing me to translate it.**


End file.
